<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Summer by Akanenene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896246">Early Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanenene/pseuds/Akanenene'>Akanenene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanenene/pseuds/Akanenene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>偷偷从烤箱缝里透出的阿帕雷蛋奶的香气在烤箱门打开后愈发放肆地占领了整个屋子。浓郁的奶香中似乎还有一缕清新的酸涩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是……？”偷偷从烤箱缝里透出的阿帕雷蛋奶的香气在烤箱门打开后愈发放肆地占领了整个屋子。浓郁的奶香中似乎还有一缕清新的酸涩。</p><p>维吉尔把挞脱了模放在方格烤架上晾凉，拍掉了但丁伸过来的爪子，“晾凉了才能吃。”他多深吸了几口气，却只堪堪抓住那味酸涩的尾巴。</p><p>Devil May Cry的采光不怎么样，在这个季节的下午才会从前窗透过一些阳光照进来。维吉尔给他切了一块冷却的挞，就着刺眼又柔和的太阳光线，但丁终于确切地抓住它——有着同样刺目太阳的午后，但丁分给维吉尔一根从爸爸菜地里偷来的洗净的大黄。一口下去，两个半魔小混蛋都被未加工的大黄强烈的酸涩味震得不轻。</p><p>“好酸啊，维吉尔。”他当时说。<br/>“太酸了，维吉尔。”他现在说。</p><p>维吉尔不可置否，叉起一块挞，面无表情的嚼完咽下。</p><p>他们一同抓住了夏天的开始，也注定会一起迎接夏天的结束。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>姬莉叶友情提醒:大黄挞中的大黄记得提前一晚用糖腌好再烤喔！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>